Back in Black
by Kathasaurus
Summary: *COMPLETE!*
1. Suicidal Tendencies

Disclaimer: This is my plot but the characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. A/N: This is my first fic, flames are welcome.  
  
Back in Black Chapter 1  
  
It was 3 in the morning. Hermione Granger was dressed in all black, walking around in the middle of the street. 'With any luck', she thought, 'I'll be hit by an oncoming car.' The truth was, Ms. Granger no longer had her love for life. It had left after she left Hogwarts. Or maybe Ron had stolen it, one of the two. She was sick of waiting for a car to come, so she started on her way. To where, she did not know. But just as she left the street, a car drove by at top speed. "DAMN!" She swore out loud. "Why is god punishing me? Why is he making me stay here on Earth?!" Then she noticed where she was. She was near the entrance to Knockturn Alley. 'Of course! I can just get a suicide potion! That's it!' So she headed toward the entrance of the dark apothetary.  
  
*BOOM!*  
  
"DAMN!" Severus Snape swore, stepping out from behind his cauldorn. 'The Headmaster needs me to finish this new potion by tomorrow! Diagon Alley of course would be closed this time of nig-morning.' He corrected himself. He sighed as he strode toward the exit of his dungeon and made his way down the sloping lawns to the Hogwarts gates.  
  
Some time later, Hermione emerged from the magical drug store with a bottle labaled 'Instant Death'. She sure hoped so, the quicker she left this world, the better. She walked to the nearest public restroom. It was a grungy and rather creepy place. She found that she didn't care much. No one would look for her here. 'Not that they would bother looking at all.' Harry and his fiancé Cho were off playing Quidditch together, and Ron. . . well Ron had been quite the bastard ever since there shall we say. . . one night stand? She unscrewed the cap to the bottle and looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She was a wreck. Her hair was in more tangles than Hagrid's beard, and her pale skin clashed horribly with her black attire. 'No one will miss me.' "Bottoms up. . ." And she drank it. What she did not notice. . . was that she was not the only soul out and about it Knockturn Alley that night.  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm gunna leave it here for now. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue or not. If it absolutely sucks let me know! Love from kitkat 


	2. Dreaming

Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K. Rowling, the plot, however, is mine. A/N:I've decided to continue the story, so enjoy!  
  
Back in Black Chapter 2  
  
Severus Snape was dressed in all black. He had his wand at his side incase he ran into any trouble, as he was in Knockturn Alley. He had almost started to feel relaxed when he was given a fright by something 'correction: someone' walking quickly past. 'That face. . .,it looked so familiar. . .' So he strode off after the figure. He was shocked by what met his eyes upon arriving inside the building he had followed the person into. Hermione Granger had just swallowed a potion from a tiny vial. "Miss. . .Miss Ganger?!" He asked, stupified. She was about to open her mouth in response when her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor.  
  
'So this is dying. . . Who would have thought it would feel so much like laying in a comfortable bed, having a wonderful dream. . .' Except her dream was slowly turning from wonderful to horrific, as the stern face of a certain potion's master was growing more and more clear. "Great, I died and went to hell. . ." "Hogwarts, actually, Miss Granger." Said a shaky, angry voice. At this Hermione woke with a start. "Prof. . .Proffesor Snape?!" Hermione gasped. "But I'm supposed to be. . . to be. . ." "Dead?" He retorted icily. "Well, yes." She said quietly. Snape was about to say something else just as Albus Dumbledore walked into the infirmy. "Good afternoon, Severus. If you will please excuse Hermione and myself?" Snape shot Dumbledore a nasty glare but knew better than to go against the Headmaster's wishes. So he left, robes billowing behind him. Dumbledore now turned his attention to the mass of black robes and pale flesh that was Hermione. She was looking everywhere but his eyes. "I suppose that you would like to know why you are still here with us, Miss Granger?" Hermione gave a small nod. "Very well then. Last evening I had Severus working on a new potion he has been developing for me to help with cases of depression in the students. It is called No Muerte and acts as an antidote to the suicide drought that you consumed. It is very fortunate indeed that Severus was working on the potion just as it was needed." Dumbledore said, giving her a sad smile. "I am afraid, my dear, that I cannot let you leave Hogwarts in your condition, as we cannot risk losing one the most intellegent witches the world has to offer. I will speak to you again tomorrow in my office, say around 10 o'clock? That is if you will consent to come?" Then he rose and left, leaving Hermione to her own bewildered thoughts. So she was still alive. 'DAMNIT ALL AGAIN!' She thought bitterly. 'Why did I have to come here? Why wouldn't you let me die? And why, oh why. Was SNAPE the one that came to 'my rescue'?!' Hermione felt a single tear roll down her cheek as her head hit the pillow again. 'Why me?'  
  
A/N: *hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink* Feel free to review! Love from Kitkat 


	3. Meetings

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing you guys. I am not just reposting, as I am still writing this fic, maybe you've seen a similar story line somewhere?  
  
Back in Black  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(Dumbledore's Office)  
  
"But headmaster, what was she thinking? What could have possessed someone with as much logic as she to believe that killing herself would solve all of her problems?" Snape was still in quite a foul mood.  
  
"As you may recall, Severus, you once believed the same." Dumbledore looked over the top of his glasses at his young friend.  
  
"How do you. . .?" Snape said with rather less composure that he usually carried about himself.  
  
"I know." Dumbledore said firmly. "My advise to you Severus, is to think about what your reasons for thinking about it wer, and thinking how those reasons might also apply to her. Also, next time you two meet, be kind," Snape glowered at this, "the girl may not be able to handle all of your sarcasm in her current emotional state."  
  
"Very well headmaster." And Snape strode off towards the dungeons.  
(20 Minutes later)  
  
"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" asked a dull feminin voice.  
  
'Yes Hermione," Dumbledore smiled kindly, "as I have already told you, I am not allowing you to leave the castle in your condition. So I wanted to ask you. . . how would you like to work as a teacher's aid? I'm sure someone with your mental capacity would go insane with nothing to do for the ramainder of your stay here." Hermione looked up. Her facial fetures looked as though she were on hard drugs. 'And that could be quite a long time.' Dumbledore thought to himself.  
  
"Okay, sure, whatever. . ." Hermione drawled out.  
  
"Excelent!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "We shall get you to work immediately! First things first, I'm sure that you'd like to leave the hospital wing, so lets assign you some quarters." And he showed her on a map where her living spaces were. They (Dumbledore mostly) sat and made small talk for the better part of an hour before Dumbledore remembered a meeting with Professor Sprout that would begin soon.  
  
As she was on her way out the door, Hermione thought to ask, "Headmaster, which Professors will I be assisting?"  
  
"Oh you will be assisiting McGonagal my dear. . ." Hermione gave a small inner smile, ". . .and Snape." Her jaw almost hit the floor.  
  
'Oh. . .Dear. . . God. . .' 


	4. No News is Good News

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE!  
  
A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! There's a band called Suicidal Tendencies? I'll be sure to check that out. . . Nah, I just put that because the shirt I wore yesterday says: "I have suicidal tendencies", which I do, so there you go. Well, I've decided to try and make this chapter long because I was looking back at the other ones and those were just weak. Well here it is, enjoy!  
  
Back in Black  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"How in the bloody hell does Dumbledore think that Snape and I are capable of working together?!" Hermione was getting aquainted with her new quarters by fuming, and quite loudly at that. She was about to scream bloody murder when a new thought crossed her mind ". . .murder. . .she could absolutely piss off Snape and he would murder her! Oh, of course that will never work. . ." Hermione looked up at the clock. "SHIT!" According to that quartz she was 15 minutes late for her meeting with Snape. 'Hey, maybe if I'm late enough, he will kill me. . ."  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
"Enter." Came the voice of Severus Snape. "Ms. Granger, you are late. Not that someone such as yourself could be expected to be on time, but mine is important and you have just wasted it." He spat. 'Still the same greasy git as always. At least some things never change." Hermione thought.  
  
"I do not want you here anymore than you want to be here, but the fact of the matter is I'm stuck with you." He gave her a harsh glare. "Now. You will be expected to keep the student cubbord fully supplied and overview students in there potion making. If I see you helping just one Gryffindor, I'll kill you."  
  
And then, something odd happened. . .Hermione smiled. She nodded in comprehension then left. This left Severus siverely confused. Then the realization hit him as he thought back on what he had said. 'Shit! Pure brillance Severus, wonderful choice of words.'  
  
"Hello Professor McGonagal!" Hermione sang cheerfully. 'They must have her on some SERIOUS medication.' McGonagal thought.  
  
"Hello Hermione, dear." She answered a little uncertainly. The meeting continued pleasently enough, Hermione was assigned her duties as a transfiguration assistant, and even made small talk over tea. When she left, McGonagal was utterly conused. 'Is that the same Hermione Granger that Snape related to a vampire?'  
Later that day, Severus sat in his dungeon working, but couldn't even concentrate on the simple healing potion that he was making. 'That's it! I can't take this anymore, I need to find that blasted girl!'  
  
He looked just about everywhere. He eventually found her in the library, hovering over a book called The Code of Bushido. 'Oh that's just perfect. Now she's reasearching ways of killing hersefl with a kitana. . .' Snape thought. Just then he realized that he didn't have a purpose to his visit. He had been looking for her for almost two hours. . .Why? There was nothing else for it, he decided to try Albus's tactic of being civil. Of course, being Snape, having a civil conversation was about as likely as finding a needle in a haystack. The convo started off well enough until he asked something he probably shouldn't have. . .  
  
"What made you want to do it, Miss Granger? What could have possibly been so bad as making you want to throw away something as prescious as your life?"  
  
"And what do you care, Professor Snape? Since when were the worries of some stupid Gryffindor your concern?"  
  
"Maybe since when of the brightest young witches Hogwarts has even seen tried to kill herself?"  
  
Hermione was about to open her mouth to retort when she fainted. No signs of warning, no nothing. Severus was afraid she had gotten ahold of something else, so he rushed her to the infirmy and into Poppy's care.  
(2 hours later, Infirmy waiting room)  
  
"Albus you don't think she could have taken something else do you?" Snape asked with a slightly shaky voice.  
  
"No my boy, but there is definetly something different with her.-'yeah, everything' Snape thought.-and we will just have to wait for Poppy to tell us what's wrong." Dumbledore answered.  
  
As if on cue, Poppy stepped out of the room she was examining Hermione in. "Well, I can tell you why she fainted, and believe me she will probably faint again as soon as she wakes up and we tell her. . . Hermione is pregnant." 


	5. Oops

Disclaimer: Still not mine, you know the drill. . .  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't posted for a few days! I've been super busy with 3 softball games and studying for my AP World History test this week, (it's on Monday, ahhhhh!) So anyways, the next chapter will be up probably Tuesday of next week. Wait. . . I have a game that day too, ok I SWEAR I'll have it up by Wednesday at the latest. Well, here's Chapter 5, enjoy.  
  
A/N 2: I'm really sorry, Word is being a bugger so just ignore the typos and spelling mistakes. Thanks.  
  
Back in Black  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Severus's jaw hit the floor so hard that it threatened to take the rest of him with it. "Miss Granger. . .is . . .is. . ." He simply could not find the words. Then a new thought crossed his mind, 'Was this why Hermione was trying to kill herself in the first place?' His usual vampire- like mask must have faltered for just a split second because Albus seemed to notice.  
  
"Was that a look of fear I just saw cross my Potions Master's face?" He couldn't help but give a light chuckle as Severus scoffed.  
  
"Albus if you must know, the thought had simply crossed my mind that Miss Granger could have already known of her conception before her, er, incident."  
  
A very long and uncomfortable silence followed these words. The other two got the message. Severus broke the silence he had created. "I will have a word with Miss Granger when she wakes. Poppy, you will inform me?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Poppy had tears brimming at the edge of her eyes that Severus could see but he did not inquire. He simply swept out of the infirmy.  
(4 hours later)  
  
Hermione awoke feeling as though she were about to be sick. She was about to head for a bathroom, but it was too late, she vomitted all over the covers. 'Hey. . . these aren't my covers. Where am I?' A few looks around answered her question. Everything was white and clean. 'Ah. The Infirmy.'  
  
"Good evening, Hermione, dear." With an easy wave of her wand she cleaned Hermione's mess. The part that really irked Hermione was that Poppy didn't seem surprised or concerned about her regergitation of bile at all. Hermione was about to speak when she heard the flew connection open. "I'll be back in a mmoment, dear."  
  
Poppy walked the about half the length of the infirmy before she ran into a black clad figure. "Is she awake yet?" Severus Snape demanded in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Yes Severus, as always, your timing is impecible." Poppy said in a slightly less than warm welcome.  
  
"Then lead me to her, Madam." So Poppy headed in the general direction of Hermione's bed and was followed closely by Severus. When they arrived at their destination, Poppy vacated the premesis.  
  
Hermione sat up stiffly and rolled her eyes when she realized the identity of her visitor. 'Not HIM.'  
  
"So this is why." It wasn't a question, for Severus was sure that Hermione's pregnancy was the reason for her suicide attempt.  
  
"So what is why-what-huh?" Hermione sounded quite stupid while saying this, but Severus did not seem to think she was serious.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Miss Granger, you're too smart for that act, -'was that a compliment?' Hermione thought.- you and I both know that the reason you tried to commit suicide was because you don't want the child that is currently inside of you."  
  
Hermione's eyes grew to the size of tea saucers. 'Oh. . . Shit. . ." Snape thought. 


	6. Stop Thinking so Much, You'll Hurt Yours

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, settings, etc.... belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: See, I met the deadline that I made for myself! YAY! Also I'm pretty happy right now because we just got our softball coach with the ice bucket! Tried to run. . . the poor shmuck. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and I want y'all to give shout out to my new beta Perilous Mango Ninja.  
  
Back in Black  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Severus stood rooted for about a minute, trying to think of something to say. When no words came to him, he did the next most sensible thing; he bolted. Hermione stared in awe for a few moments at the place in which he had been standing before her head hit the pillow again. Her eyes now wondered to a new spot: her abdomen. 'Could I be. . .?" True, she had made that mistake with Ron a couple months back, but wouldn't she have known that she was pregnant by now?  
  
It was then that a new thought hit her. 'Maybe this is why. . . maybe whatever greater power there is out there knew that I wouldn't kill this child. . . maybe there was a reason why my suicide attempts never worked. . . not that I believe in fate or that I don't find this completely illogical. . . but maybe. . .' Hermione had to stop thinking. Another headache was already growing upon the one she had from being nauseated. Just then the lights of the infirmary darkened and she fell into a restless sleep.  
(Snape's Rooms)  
  
After he finally made it to his doors, practically shouted his password, stumbled in, and slammed the door behind him, Severus Snape was still fuming.  
  
"Why the hell did you just run down here like a bat out of hell?!" He shouted at his mirror. 'Maybe because you've just made a fool out of yourself. . .' 'Shut up!' Once the two half of his brain finished their screaming match, Severus began to calm down and think logically again. 'She really didn't know. . . I was so sure of it, too. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, but I did. But now the real question: who is the father of her child? It could be that Weasley, or, God forbid, Potter' Severus cringed at the thought. "But wait, he's with that Chang girl. Oh what if Potter and Granger had had an indecent affair? Oh the possibilities. . .' The evil half smirk that everyone in the castle had become accustomed to in the past 20 years was playing about his lips. 'No, I doubt Granger would ever consent, damn honest Gryffindors.' He had thoughts such as these play through his head for a good hour or so before his original purpose for being in his chambers returned to him. The scene of what had happened in the infirmary played back in slow motion. . . him scolding Hermione. . .yelling at her. . . her eyes growing wide. . . It was then that he realized what he had to do. She may have been a prat, and a Gryffindor prat at that, but she was still a lady and he had obviously offended her. Had it not been for his close to noble upbringing, Severus would have probably just left the matter alone, but being a man of honour, he knew what he had to do. He had to apologize. The problem with that. . . he kind of forgot how.  
A/N 2: Hope you guys liked it! I need five more reviews before I post again, so if you read, please review! 


	7. A Slight Break Through

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.  
  
A/N: Wow! Lots of reviews, and they all asked for the same thing: a long chapter. I tried to make this chapter longer! It just didn't go to well! Sorry! Also, I didn't have this chapter beta'd so I could get it up quickly.  
  
Back in Black  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After spending a good two hours thinking of something that resembled an apology, Severus Snape made his way back to the infirmy. He held the equivelant of a magical 3x5 index card in his hand. It wasn't a sappy apology, but he figured that it might be good to have a reference point if he tripped over his words. When he reached the infirmy doors, he heaved a sigh, then opened them.  
  
"Hermione." Snape cleared his throat a little as though to get her to turn and face him. No such luck. "Hermione, I would like to say that I'm sorry. I realize that I must have offended you in jumping to conclusions earlier. -He looked down at the card.- I hope that you accept my apology."  
  
He drew his eyes back to her restful form. She was awake, wasn't she? He was praying that he would never have to repeat that. 'Damn it!' Severus scolded himself. Deciding that there was nothing else to be done here, he left the hospital wing again.  
  
What he did not know, was that Ms. Granger had heard him, loud and clear.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Hermione stood up and dressed silently. Severus Snape had just given her an apology, something she didn't think he was capable of. The thing that was disturbing her was that she didn't truly accept it. She needed to know more. 'He wouldn't just apologize for no reason, I mean there must be some real serious shit going on in his head to apologize at all.' With that, she made her way down to the dungeons.  
  
Snape was already up, and presently bent over a cauldron full of some purplish liquid. It was her turn to clear her throat and get his attention.  
  
"Ms. Granger." He said in aknowledgement before turning back to his brewing.  
  
"Ms. Granger? I distinctly remember that last night I was Hermione." She gave a small smirk when his back went just the slightest bit rigid. 'So she had heard.' Snape thought. "My title is beside the point at the moment. What I would like to tell you, is that I do not accept your apology, at least not in full." His face fell a little at this. 'Wasn't that his best apology, ever?' "What I truly wish to inquire, is why you jumped to the conclusion that you did." Something that sounded much like a sniffle escaped Severus. He turned around very slowly, and she almost gasped in surprise when she saw the beginnings of tears in the brims of the potions master's eyes.  
  
Following her words, Hermione stood in the most uncomfortable silence she had ever felt in her life. Until, finally, he spoke. "I didn't want to lose another witch that way." Not quite cottoning on as to what he meant, Hermione allowed him to continue. "As you know, I was a death eater before joining the side of light. Now, what I'm about to tell you, only Albus and myself know, so it may not be repeated." She nodded. "After graduating Hogwarts I fell deeply into the dark arts. I also fell deeply in love. Azaneth, my girl friend, was pregnant with my child, and was to be made my bride. -He let out an audible gulp.- When she discovered my dark activities, she summoned me and called off the wedding. I was devestated, and I didn't understand." Here he paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "About a month later, I learned that Azaneth had commited suicide, and in her note it said that 'she'd rather be dead than spawn the son of a death eater.'" When he finished, Hermione felt as though she would cry.  
  
It was then that she did the next most sensible thing. She walked to where he sat and embraced him. He jumped when she put her arms around him, and a look of even greater surprise crossed hid face when her lips found his. "Apology accepted." She whispered, still holding him. 


	8. Sex, Time Jumping, and Dinner

Disclaimer: Still not mine!  
  
A/N: Look! I updated! And look again! It's a LONG chapter! Yay!  
  
Back in Black  
  
Chapter 8  
  
They stood there in silence for a long time. This was most likely because each was feeling a sensation that was unfiliar to them. They were each being held. Held by someone who cared about them. And as far as they were concerned, it was the greatest feeling in the world. When they finally did let go, (and this was over an hour later), it was only because Hermione deperatly needed to get to a lavatory. (A/N: Pregnant= baby sitting on your bladder.)  
  
After there little encounter, the two were successful in avoiding each other. Sure they saw each other when Hermione was assissting Severus in lessons, and in the Great Hall at meal times, but that was about it. This led to the formation of doubt in each of their minds. 'Did that kiss really mean anything?' 'Is he avoiding me for a reason?' . . .etc. . . There actions towards each other had changed dramatically on the surface though. And leave it up to the other faculty, a certain head of Gryffindor in particular, to notice.  
  
'Hermione, dear? Would you fancy a cuppa before we prepare the 7th year's next lesson?" Minerva asked Hermione in her best 'this is not a question' tone.  
  
"I would be delighted, Professor." And she followed Minerva to her personal quarters.  
  
"Please be seated Miss Granger." 'Back to Miss Granger, eh? Must be serious.' Hermione thought as she sat down next to her one time idle. "Hermione, the staff has noticed some considerable changes in your actions towards Severus, and vise versa." She looked over her glasses before continuing. "And I was just wondering if there was anything that you'd like to tell me?"  
  
"Well, if you MUST know, I do believe. . .i'm um. . ." Some unclear mumbling follwed this statement.  
  
"Sorry dear, I didn't quite catch that?"  
  
"I said that I think I'm falling for him! " Hermione practically shouted. Whatever Minerva had been expecting, it wasn't that, as she preceeded to fall off her chair. 'Wow, if that was HER reaction, I'd hate to think what everyone else will say.'  
  
(Insert some serious time here, let's say 3 months.)  
  
It was now January and Hermione was showing. She had kept herself busy by doing all of Snape and McGonagall's lesson plans, but now that she had finished, she found herself to be incredibly bored. 'So this is why I'm an only child. Mum didn't want to do the whole pregnant thing ever again. Now I understand.'  
  
Hermione's thoughts started to wander. 'I haven't seen or heard from either Ron or Harry in almost 6 months. . . yet I find that I don't really care.' 'A pink lemonade sounds really good right about now. . .' 'I wonder if Snape wears boxers or briefs?' 'Snape. . .' She never did get around to telling him her secret, and Minerva had kept her silence quite well. To tell the truth, she hadn't had any true interaction with Severus for the past three months. 'Hey, I need something to do, I wonder if he needs any help with that Wolfsbane potion he's brewing today.' With that she gave a great heave, stood up, and headed towards the dungeons. Since it was her first child, Hermione wasn't huge yet, but there was a quite noticable bump. Okay, so you had to be blind to not see that she was pregnant. This meant that she would probably be able to remain active up until here 8th month, which was good, as she would probably go insane with nothing to do. Upon reaching the entrance, she felt as though she was admitted just a little too quickly by someone who was supposed to be working on a very complicated potion. She kept her comments to herself however, and preceded in helping Snape add Phoenix ash and powdered root of Asphodel.  
  
They worked in silence for about 20 minutes before Severus broke the silence. Before he spoke there was a look of deep concentration on his face, almost as though he were thinking something over very carefully. "Sex?" He just broke out. "Pardon me?!" Hermione was taken aback. "Oh that sounded intellegent Severus.' He rolled his mental eyes. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about a conversation I had with Poppy earlier. We were discussing your health and if my potion had any effect on the baby, when I asked her what sex it was. She said that she didn't know because you hadn't asked for her to check. And I was just wondering if you would consent to having the sex determined and possibly some paternal testing done so we could better check for any lasting effects of the potion." 'There. Scientific and smooth.' Snape gave himself a little wink.  
  
"And what, praytell, are you winking at Professor Snape?" His teeth clenched a little. 'Oops.' "If you must know, it is muggle tradition to not know the sex of the baby until it is born and the father is most assuredly Ron. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll be going now, unless you have something furthur to discuss?" She spat out, slightly disgusted.  
  
"Actually, Miss Granger, there is something else I would like to ask of you." He paused.  
  
"Well?" Hermione said icily.  
  
"To make up for my rudeness here today I was wondering if you would accompany me to dinner this Saturday evening?" He had been planning to ask her out for a while now, but at least this way he didn't seem to desperate.  
  
Hermione studied him. 'A dinner invatation? From him?' Then a smile crossed her face. "I would be delighted."  
  
(Saturday Afternoon)  
  
'Hair? Check. Make-up? Check. Dress? Check.' Hermione was running through her last minute panick before he arrived. 'Why am I so nervous? Calm down. . . Calm down. . .' She was trying to toughen herself up a little just as he arrived. She opened the door and was amazed by the site that greeted her. He was dressed in new, clean cut, silky robes. Black of course, but still sexy. 'Did I just think he was sexy?'  
  
"Ready Ma'am?" He asked in a very gentalmen like manner as he kissed her hand.  
  
"Yes, good sir, but might you first tell me where we are going?"  
  
"It's a surprise." He smirked evily. She rolled her eyes and they departed.  
  
Hermione was truly shocked when they arrived at their destination. It was a resteraunt, but it was also the home of the largest wizarding library in Britain. She practically squeled in excitement upon arrival. They ate there dinner in peace and made small talk all the way through desert, but each could sense that the other was not being entirely truthful. It was only upon entering the library that they began to discuss important things. They were in the section labeled 'Modern Potions' when Hermione came across a thesis. It was one of Snape's. 'No Muerte, eh?' She read through it to discover that it was the potion he had administered to her that night in Knockturn Alley. She was in awe of his research. It must have taken ages to figure out what he had. She walked over to where he sat to show him his published thesis. A look of contemplation came over his face, as if thinking what to say, while a look of pride came over hers. "Severus, thank you for tonight, and thank you for this, -she pointed to the scroll-, 'Now or never' she thought before voicing her next opinion-, without it, I never would have fallen in love with you."  
  
'There I did it! I siad it. Oh please God or whoever is up there, let him feel the same.' There was a silence following her words in which she began to panick again. 'PLEASE let him feel the same.' Then he smiled. It was the first true smile she had ever seen from him. He then pulled her into a hug and spun her around gently. "I love you, too." He whispered into her curls. She then did something unexpected; she cried. "Hermione, are you all right?" She was lost for words, as she could never remember being as happy as she was in this moment at any other point in her life.  
  
"Fine. In fact, I'm perfect." She smiled up at him. "Ready to head back to the castle now?"  
  
"Of course." And they walked outside and apparated back. Upon reaching the gates, they began to walk the steep route back to the castle. They were about half way up when Hermione's leg cramped and she began to stumble. Severus, gentlemen that he was, picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to her rooms. He put her down and propped her against the wall outside her door when she began to laugh. "My legs aren't made of glass you know. You didn't have to carry me all the way back up here."  
  
"It was my pleasure. No harm done."  
  
"Severus,. . .would you like to. . . would you like to come in for a spot of tea?" She stammered out.  
  
"I would love a cup of tea. Thank you." And with that they walked inside. Let's just say they never made it to the kitchen. When each spotted the couch they had the same idea. 'Snog!' So they did, for about, oh, two hours.  
  
A/N: Sorry kiddies, this is PG-13, not R for a reason. This story only has a couple more chapters and this is probably going to be the longest one but hey, who knows. Tell me if it sucked! Ttfn! 


	9. Blood is Thicker than Water

A/N: The end, even though I never finished the middle, here it is.  
  
Back in Black Conclusion  
  
(Insert a few months time jumping here and arrive at scene of Hermione sleeping peacefully next to Severus. Well, not so peacefully anymore. . .)  
  
"OUCH!" Hermione screamed and clutched her stomach. Severus woke with a start at the sound of her scream and when he saw the look on her face began to panic.  
  
"Hermione?! What is it?! What's wrong?!" He asked frantically.  
  
"Severus, it's the baby, it wants ou- shit that hurt!" With that Severus stood up, swooped her into his arms and made a mad dash for the hospital wing. "POPPY!" He screamed upon arrival.  
  
"Yes Severus? Ms. Granger- oh my -Severus get her to that bed immediately!" Poppy brought out all the proper equipment and drugs for the baby to be born and then she turned to Severus once again. "Shoo! You heard me, out with you! Go and fetch the headmaster!"  
  
Severus was practically thrown out the door and stood by it for a moment, but the sounds of a woman in labor could only be listened to for so long. . . and with that, he set off in search for the crazy old man called Dumbledore.  
  
Upon arrival, the two men discovered that the screaming had stopped. 'That can only mean one of two things; either Hermione had an extraordinarily fast labor, or something happened to Hermione or the baby.' He dearly hoped it was not the latter. The next sound that greeted his and Dumbledore's ears was an unexpected one, as if the two women were in a state of shock and awe.  
  
"You two'd better get in here quick!" The men heard Poppy yell, and they didn't need to be told twice. When they reached Hermione's cot, Severus's jaw dropped. For Hermione was not holding a baby with red hair, or brown hair, or any hair at all for that matter, no, the child in her arms had black hair. And a set of black eyes to go along with it.  
  
(Back to the waiting room.)  
  
"But what does it mean Albus?" Severus had never been so thoroughly confused in his life. Not even in choosing between the dark and light has he been so miffed. "How can that child in her arms look exactly like, well, me?"  
  
"This is magic at it's deepest Severus. I do however, have a theory as to what may have happened. I believe that when Ms. Granger tried to end her life almost 8 months ago, and nearly succeeded, she rid her self of all traces of life other than her own. Meaning, the genetics in Mr. Weasley sperm were lost, but it was still physically there. When you saved her life, you committed an act that all parents should be involved in when creating a child. Do you know what that act was Severus?" At this Snape bit back a snide comment he was itching to make, but instead shook his head. "Love, Severus. You felt love for her then and you still do now. Therefore, you completed the child's genetic code. Blood is thicker than water, but love is thicker than blood. Am I getting through to you Severus?"  
  
"Yes headmaster, I understand, but that doesn't take away the shock. I'm a. . . I'm a father." He didn't know whether to be happy or if this state of shock would do for now.  
  
"Yes, well perhaps you should go and celebrate the fact with your child's mother." And with that, Albus ushered him back towards the main section of the wing, a sly grin residing on his face.  
  
(Hermione laying peacefully in bed once again, enter Severus.)  
  
"Hello darling." Hermione said with a little effort. Severus was relieved to see that she was smiling. Apparently Dumbledore had talked to her before him. After a brief pause she said, "Would you like to meet your son?"  
  
And then, a miracle happened. A genuine smile crossed the face of a one Severus Snape. "I would, but I need to ask his mum a question first."  
  
"Oh?" Hermione looked up through tired eyes.  
  
"Will you marry me?" He whispered. She stared at him for a moment. Then another miracle occurred. A genuine smile crossed the face of a one Hermione Granger.  
  
"Yes." She smiled as he kissed her softly and watched with sparkles in his eyes as his son slept peacefully in her arms.  
  
El fin. 


End file.
